


It Wasn't Love

by Yoyokiss97



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyokiss97/pseuds/Yoyokiss97
Summary: A short work I created to vent.





	It Wasn't Love

We are the perfect couple. Anyone who looks at us can tell we are in love, but he’s beginning to change. He’s started calling excessively,

_ **Where are you?** _

_ ** Answer me!** _

_ ** Don’t you love me? I can’t live without you.** _

_** I love you.** _

I hear it all every day. He’s started pressuring me for sex, saying if I really love him I will. A new trend in our relationship has begun. Every day and night he tells me he loves me, that if I ever left he’ll kill himself. He’s ripping my fragile mind apart. I stay, because he says he loves me, that he doesn’t mean to hurt me. Months have passed, and nothing has changed, nothing has gotten better, only worse. I gather the strength and I leave, because, this isn’t love.

I gathered the strength and left because, it wasn’t love. Months had gone by and nothing changed, it never got better, only worse. I’d stayed because he said he loved me, that he didn’t mean to hurt me. He’d ripped my fragile Mind apart. Every day and night it was the same, he’d tell me he loved me, that if I left he’d kill himself, yet, he’s still alive. He’d started a trend in our relationship. He’d begun pressuring me for sex saying if I really loved him I would. He’d call me excessively, always the same questions and statements.

_**“Where are you?”**_ I was in school.

_** “Answer me!”**_ It had only been 3 mins, since he had texted.

**_“Don’t you love me?”_** Only five mins after the first text.

**_“I can’t live without you.”_** You seem fine to me.

_**“I love you.”**_ No, you didn’t.

I heard it all every single day. Anyone who looked at us in the beginning would say we were in love, but, he changed. In the beginning, I thought we were the perfect couple.


End file.
